Problem: Simplify the following expression: $a = \dfrac{q}{3} \times \dfrac{7}{7q}$
Answer: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $a = \dfrac{ q \times 7 } { 3 \times 7q}$ $a = \dfrac{7q}{21q}$ Simplify: $a = \dfrac{1}{3}$